The Marauders Would Be Proud
by DaughterOfTheElements
Summary: Charlotte, 16 transfers to Hogwarts from her school in America and brings with her a plan for a new generation of Mauarders, and alot of pircings. Rated PG-13 for swearing.
1. She's a Rebel

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or anything else, except my dignity, insanity, and the charater Charlotte Chamberlain.**

**(A/n)(Idon't own the green day songs either.)**

**Tiffy: Hello folks!!!**

**BruisedInsanity: Shut up.**

**Tiffy: Don't mind her, I'm the nice, reasonable one.**

**BI:And I'm the stupid one with a goth side.**

**T: So yeah, on with the Fan Fic!!!!**

**BI: Shut up.**

**T: sticks tounge out**

**COOLCOOLCOOLCOOLCOOLCOOLCOOLCOOLCOOLCOOLCOOL**

**CHAPTER 1**

**She's a Rebel**

**"She's a saint!" Charlotte muttered under her breath trying to distract her from the Professer until the last bell rang RING! of her old school.**

**"And don't forget to read page, 126 to 156 and do a 1,000 word essay on the subject of the Grinswald Goblins."She heard her History of British magic Professer say.**

**"Fuck off." She said giving him the bird.Yes, she was a witch, a good one at that, she was doing advanced spells with her training wand.**

**Charlotte walked out of the school and looked at the sign in front.**

**'WMI Wolf Magic Intution' It read.**

**"Bye bye WMI!!!" Charlotte screamed at the top of her lungs.**

**"Char! Char!" Her friend Jess yelled at her.**

**"What?" Char said ignoring the screams at her from her Perfessors. "Fuck off!" She yelled back at them.**

**(Tiffy: This is the time where we discribe Charlotte, or better known as Char, or Claire.**

**BI: I'm starting to like Charlotte, swears at her Pr's wow.)**

**Charlotte was a tall blonde, short choppy hair and piercings, two in each lobe, one at the top of her right ear, left eyebrow, right nostrel, and belly button, and some she probally forgets to mention too. And an animated tattoo right above her bum of two wands crossing shooting out 3 sparks then those fade and they spit out three more.**

**COOLCOOLCOOLCOOLCOOLCOOLCOOL**

**Tiffy: Sorry it short.**

**BI: No, I'm not, I wanna get some sleep writing is hard work.**

**T: The only thing you wrote was 'fuck off!'**

**BI: Whatever**

**T: Sorry folks**

**Bi: Shut up.**


	2. American Idiot

Disclaimer: I do not own the charaters exept Charlotte Chamberlain, Nor DO I own the Green Day song title which I use for chapter titles.

I gave up on Tiffy and BI, I was bored, so anyways,

Lil-an-sarah : How do I sign up?Thanks.....blushes weasley blush

Isobel The Great: Troll? Did I copy something??

Reshima Skynight: I know, Charlotte was just really excited about getting away from WMI, and I am soooooo sorry for all the mistakes, I don't have a BETA yet.blushes once again because I don't exactly know what a BETA is yetAnd TRUST ME, after you see her (read, lol) embarrass Malfoy, it'll be great, cuz I always wanted to do this to a person at school. daydreams about it then realizes I have a story to write

Sorry, on with the HORRID STORY!!!!

COOLCOOLCOOLCOOOLCOOLCOOL

CHAPTER 2

AMERICAN IDIOT

"So what did you want to tell me?" Charlotte asked Jess.

"That your owl landed in MY yard AGAIN!"Jess said obviously getting annoyed, she pulled a piece of parchment out of her grat and black messenger bag and handed it to Char.

"Parchment?" Charlotte looked puzzled as she read the note out loud, " Blah Blah Blah, NOW?!?"She suddenly said almost tripping and choking on her gum she'd been chewing in class.

"Now what?" Jess asked coolly.

"Sorry, Jess, I have to go, now, I'll owl you though, alright??" Char said hugging Jess hurriedly and apparating at her house mumbling "Thank god I pack last night." And, "Will I Floo there?"

Finally Charlotte got all her things into the towering fireplace and set the note for her parents that she had wrote on the table saying:

_Mom and Dad:_

_Sorry to leave in a rush, but I got a Hogwarts letter saying I had to leave now to catch the Hogwarts express, so yeah._

_Don't forget to owl me when you get home,_

_Charlotte_

Charlotte stepped into the fireplace and brought in a two handfuls of Floo Powder for the trip ALL the way to London.

"PLATFORM 9 3/4, LONDON!!" She shouted.

She landed with a THUMP! on the cement floor of Platform 9 and 3/4.

"You must be the new girl." A snide voice came from behind her. She whipped around and had to look down to see a blonde haired boy with pale skin.

"Yea, what is it to you?" She asked.

"Want to stick with the right crowd?" He asked.

"Who are you?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Charlotte, who is the 'right crowd'?" She asked.

"Stick with me." 'Draco' extended a hand.

_Hard choice, hmmmm NO! Maybe to harsh, wait, NO! _She thought. _Your a geniune prankster, Char._

She turned around pretending to hear something interesting and then spit something out into her hand and turned back around. Charlotte bent down to Malfoy's height and shoke hands with him.

_Oops, _She thought _That was the hand my gum was in._ She said inwardly and sarcasticly.

She made sure the gum was in for a ride and forced his hand onto his slicked back hair rubbing it in, and she simply walked away and smiled as some people clapped their appoval of the new girl.

"Hey!"

"OY!" A redhead ran up along side of her with a exact double, twin.

"Yea?" Charlotte said coolly.

"That was great!" One said

"Phoenomanal!"The other exclaimed.

"I'm Fred, He's George." Fred said pointing at his twin.

"I'm Charlotte."

"And that's Lee Jordon over there."George pointed to a boy with dreadlocks while Fred slung his arm around Charlotte and said as the four of them boarded the train,"Judging by that act, over there, we are going to get along great."

COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

Cool end of chappie, eh?

I KNOW THERE ARE MISTAKES!!!! GET OVER IT UNLESS SOMEONE WANTS TO BE MY BETA!

Click the little GO button down there, please? Gets on knees and kisses reviewers feet Please? I'll give you a cookie??


	3. Jesus Of Suburbia

Disclaimer: i own NADA except for Charlotte, Jess, Mr. and Mrs. Chamberlain

A/N I don't own the green day songs either, so don't bother trying to sue me, I'm allergic.

THERE WERE NNNNNOOOOO REVEIWS!!!! NO DEDCATIONS!!!!

(muahahahah)

Draco: But I'm in this story, how could they not?

Charlotte: Easily, your a bum-hole.

Hermione: I agree.

Harry, Ron: Us too.

Fred and George: Hey Malfoy guess what?

Draco: What?

Fred & George: We're the ones that put the dung bombs in your backpack.

Draco: Why you little!

ON WITH THE STORY!

COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

The four teenagers sat in an empty compartment on the red and black train.

"So have you heard of Zonko's?" Fred asked.

"Zonko's?" Charlotte repeated.

"Fred, she's from the US remember?" Lee pushed Fred.

"Oooh, right" Fred said lowering his head.

"Have you heard of Al's?" Char asked George.

"Al's?"

"Ok, so Britain doesn't have Al's Joke shop, they got Zonko's though." Claire turned it all over in her head, "When can we go?"

The three boys' faces lit up.

"Next Saturday." They said at once.

"Nice, but I don't have any british wizard money." She pointed out.

"You don't have Gold Gallons, Silver Sickl-" Lee was cut off by Charlotte.

"Oooh, so the currency doesn't change?"

"Nope." George said.

Their compartment door slid open and 3 teens appered.

"Bloody Brillant!" The red head said sitting down next to Charlotte holding out his hand, "I'm Ron Weasley." Claire shook it knowing it was Fred and George's little brother.

"This is Harry, and Hermione." Ron said pointing to a bushy haired girl and a skinny boy with untidy, jet black hair, and a scar like a lightning bolt on his forehead. She noticed he was wincing.

"Don't think to big of yourself Harry Potter, I read about you in my History or British Magic Class." Charlotte said.

Harry's eyes widened, " The first person that didn't stare at it for more then 5 seconds." He stated astonished.

"Like I said don't have a big head, it might pop." Charlotte added.

The girl called Hermione was gawping at all of Char's peirceing.

"Would you like me to take them out?" Char asked, knowing that this girl would know **all** the school rules.

"I dunno, I think they m-might-" She was suttering, clearly she was afraid of Charlotte.

"Relax I don't bite." She said patting the seat on the other side of her, clicking her barbell in her mouth against her teeth.

Hermione hesitated but sat down along with Harry across from Claire.

There was akward silence only broken by the lady with the food cart appered.

"Anything off the trolly dears?" She asked i n a sweet voice but staring at Charlotte's piercings.

"I'll have-" She counted all the people in the compartment," 7 of everything." She pulled a burlap sack from her pocket, clearly inlarged inside to hold all her money, everyone gaped because, all that cost alot.

Charlotte got all the things in her hands and ploped down on the seat and started to pass stuff out, " I saved every Knut, I ever had."

"You still have to be sorted." Hermione stated.

"Sorted?"

"Yes, there are 4 houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

Harry added," Gryffindor, the bravest and most loyal, Ravenclaw, Smartest, Slytherin, worst, all purebloods, and snotty arses, and Hufflepuff takes the rest."

"Which ones are you guys in?" She asked.

"Gryffindor." all of them said at once.

Hermione checked her watch and said, " We should dress in our robes, we're nearly there." And she slipped her robe on straightened her skirt.

"Wait," Charlotte noticed, "I have to wear a skirt?!" She jumped up backing away.

".................."

"Do I **have **to?" She repeated.

"Yes." Hermione said quietly.

Char pretended to faint.

"Well, I don't have one."

"You can borrow one of mine that are to long and owl your parents, or wait till the Hogmeade Trip." Hermione said adding ,"Accio Skirt, and robes!" and with a whoosh a whole outfit was in Hermione's hand.

Hermione handed the outfit to Charlotte and walked out of the compartment, showing her the (I dunno if the train has one...) bathroom to dress. And she came back into the compartment waiting for Charlotte to come back.

(IN THE LAVATORY.....)

Charlotte slipped into the skirt first and gasped as it was to short.

She cast a charm and made it go just below her knees. then she put on the rest and tried to slip on the shoes and had to cast another charm to make them bigger.

Then she gathered up her clothes and walked back to their compartment.

"Exellent!" Hermione sqeaked fixing every little inch, until she was happy.

"Now have any of you heard of Green Day?" Charlotte asked.

She heard a chorus of 'no' and she whipped out her mp3 player and started to play Jesus Of Surberbia.

Harry started to bob his head, Ron tapped his foot, Hermione listened intently, while Char's new friends bobbed their head, she watched Lee's dreadlocks hit him in his face when he flung his head back up, she laughed to herself.

**_If this is Gryffindor, that's, MY house. _**She thought looking out the window at the rapidly darkening grassland.


	4. Longview

Disclaimer: You know it, blah blah blah

I do not own theGreen Daysong either

Reshima Skynight- Thank you for Reviewing sooooooooooo much, I kinda based the fact that she didn't like to wear skirts on me... :Smiles: So, you like it! YAY!

P.s. Fred, Claire, George, and Lee are in 6th year, so I think that means the golden trio is in 4th, k...

COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

CHARLOTTE'S POV!

I felt the train slow...then stop and we all were ready and I open the door to come face to face well, chest to face with Malfoy, and I assume his cronies.

"Malfoy." Hermione spat now next to me.

"Mudblood." He spat back, I was about to attack but then I saw no fear in the bushy haired girls face.

I leaned on the door frame," Are you gonna let us through or shall I make that wonderful haircut," I noted the shaved part on top of his head," Permant?" I said menicinglly and glaring as much as my blue eyes would let me.

_Idiots, just use a scourify charm!_ I yelled inwardly, then remembering I bought that gum, specifically so it would reflect the charms.

_Muahahahahahahahahaha_.

Finally after all 7 of us having sent glares their way, and not effecting them, I pushed them down and watched them cringe at the point of my wand in their faces, I twirled my wand and pocketed it.

We got off the train and I asked the half-giant saying "FIRST 'EARS! OVER 'ERE!" And asked, " I'm new, I'm transfering into 6th year, do I go with the first years or..." I said getting cut off.

"Go with 'em." He nodded behind me and I turned around for the first time noticing the group behind me.

"oook." I said and followed the 6 of them into a section with tons of thestreal drawn carriges.

"These are thestreals, they carry our carriges to the school, only people who've seen others die..." Hermione trailed off.

"I know, I'm not blind, I can see them." I replyed

"Oh, I'm sorry." She murmured as we all jumped into a carriage that could comfortly fit two more people in it, and speak of the devil, a blonde and red-head came in, I instantly knew the red-head was another Weasley, red-hair, freckles, the whole ten yards, same as the twins and Ron.

"Hello!" The little Weasley said noticing me, "I'm Ginny Weasley, and this is Luna Lovegood." She said sitting down with the blonde girl with big blue eyes and earrings that were turnups and a necklace made out of butterbeer caps .(A/N Yes, they have BB in america.))

For the rest of the ride everyone was silent until, "Sooooo, what house do ya think you'll be in?" Ginny asked.

"Gryffindor." I said simply.

So we went through the school and I met McGonagall, and she escorted me into a room with a old hat I assumed was the Sorting Hat they told me about.

She placed it on my head and it said...

"I'm not an it, I am a he." Then,

"Hard, I am weighing between Gryffindor, where bravest of heart dwells, or Ravenclaw where the fullest brains go...GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled and I wooped.

I entered the Great Hall they'd call it at Wolf and sat down by my new fellow Gryffindors, Fred, George and Lee.

"So I gwess you er in Gwiffindwor." Lee said with a mouth full of food.

"No, I'm in Slytherin." I said sarcasticlyand stuffed my mouth full of potatos and after dinner followed Ginny and Hermione up the stairs to the girls dorm and I fell asleep peacefully and warm in the big, thick, red, and yellow blankets, not for long though...

"Wake up!" I heard wispering in my ear and shaking me, I opened my eyes and saw...

COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

So who did she see?

REVIEW PPL!


End file.
